gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Findley
"I haven't worked in ages. I could do with a little excitement." - Findley agrees to work on Van's Data Board. Findley was Hayetah's Father and a friend of Carmen's Father Pavlo. He also taught Carmen a lot of her skills that she uses as an information broker. Appearance Findley was an elderly man with brown eyes, although his right eye was faded due to him losing his sight in that eye. A bald man, he wears a blue/grey smock over a black long sleeved top and trousers. His left arm and legs are equip with braces, and he walks with a meal cane. History A friend of Carmen's father Pavlo, Findley would provide Pavlo with all the tools he needed for his profession as an information broker. Findley and Pavlo's activities made the town suspicious which had a negative effect on their families. Findley gained a reputation as an analyst, being well known enough for Van to want to find him for his help. As his daughter developed flowers that she sold to the town's people of Trinolia, Findley was exposed to the negative effects of the flowers pollen. Although he acquired medicine to combat the effects from Hayate's dealings with Fasalina, his continued exposure to the pollen caused irreparable damage. Findley had to experiment on his own body in order to keep himself standing. Carmen Goes Home: Carmen arrives at Findley's home in Trinolia. She has Van, Wendy & Joshua with her and Van wants Findley to look at a Data Board for him. Although his daughter Hayetah protests, Findley is happy to help, having not worked on anything for a while. He works on the data board late into the evening, and Hayetah worries that he is working himself too hard. The next day, Carmen visits him, looking for Hayetah and is shocked to see him barley conscious. He reveals to Carmen that his state has been caused by the pollen of the flowers Hayetah is growing. Despite being given an antidote, continued exposure to the pollen causes negative side effects. He knows this as he experimented on his own body. Carmen asks him why Hayetah would do this, and he tells her that Hayetah only ever wanted the town to accept her. He apologizes to Carmen, noting he and her father's activities resulted in her and Hayetah having a difficult childhood. He asks her to find where Hayetah's flowers are and stop her from using them, as the town could be lost if they continue to grow. A bit later Van confronts Findley, wanting the cure for the flower's poison which has effected Wendy. Findely gives it to him, as well as the Data Board, which he managed to free of it's security lock, but nothing else. Van threatens him, wanting to know where The Claw is, but Findley tells him Hayetah was the one dealing with him. Findley then sets fire to his own home, wanting to destroy the flowers. Hayetah and Carmen arrive to witness this. Van tells Hayetah that FIndley decided he didn't want to be a burden to her anymore. Findley's last request was for Hayetah to destroy the rest of the flower and give the vaccine to the town. Legacy Although he didn't complete his work on the Data Board, Findley managed to break the security lock on the board, allowing Carmen to have it fully analysed as Zonnet Junction. Gallery findley02.png findley03.png findley04.png|Van threatens Findley Ep906.png|Photo of a younger Findley (Top Left) findley05.png|Findley stays in the fire hayetahfindleyconcept.png|Concept art (Findley right) Trivia * Findley was responsible for developing Carmen's mechanized Yo-yo, as several prototypes can be seen in his work-space. Category:Characters Category:Males